


Falling hard

by RafaSnape15



Series: How Teddy Lupin and James Sirius got together [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Auror Teddy Lupin, Bisexual James Potter, Explicit Consent, First Kiss, First Time, Gay, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Quidditch Player James Sirius Potter, Secret Crush, new generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RafaSnape15/pseuds/RafaSnape15
Summary: James were seated uncomfortable at the dinner table at his house that night. There were no apparent reason for that discomfort, since it were a regular dinner with his parents and Teddy. His father were sharing tells of his work with Teddy, both of them competing to be the one to make everyone laugh the most. His mom divided at laughing and lecture the two of them for the risks they took and James weirdly were too quiet. The only one that seemed to notice something were wrong with James was Teddy.James wouldn't admit what it were, but he knew where the discomfort were coming from.





	Falling hard

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
This is my first attempt with James Sirius and Teddy together and were written directly at english with no beta, so sorry for any mistakes that must had passed. Is my first time written hot scenes between two guys too, hope it end up good!  
ATTENTION: Be aware that there are adult language and content too, you are warned about it! If you're not over 18 or don't like this kind of content, please follow to the next story.  
Oh is the first part of 4 planned ones, is possible to have more parts though, so if you have an idea for this series you want me to try, just comment it or send to me here or in my twitter account @rafacampos960  
Hope you enjoy it and please leave a comment in the end!!!

James were seated uncomfortable at the dinner table at his house that night. There were no apparent reason for that discomfort, since it were a regular dinner with his parents and Teddy, nothing new going on not even in the conversation. His siblings were at Hogwarts, Albus in his last year there and Lily in her fifth.

His father were sharing tells of his work with Teddy, both of them competing to be the one to make everyone laugh the most. His mom divided at laughing and lecture the two of them for the risks they took and James weirdly were too quiet. The only one that seemed to notice something were wrong with James was Teddy that kept sending him discreet looks from his seat in front of James but wouldn’t say a thing about it until have the chance to be alone with him.

-Okay, everyone wait up, I’ll pick the desert - Ginny said already getting up.

-Need help, aunty Ginny? - Teddy asked.

-Don’t worry dear, is just some ice cream.

Ginny got to the kitchen humming some random song no one recognized. Teddy gave other of his concerned looks at James, while Harry were distracted looking in a lovingly way to the direction his wife disappeared. This time Teddy made a face to make it clear he were worried about whatever happened to James, but James could only shrug and smile a little as saying everything were fine.

-So Teddy - Harry began saying turning back to the boys - how is your life going?

-Fine - Teddy frowned confused with the subtle question. - Everyone stopped comparing me with my mom already, so that’s a good step, uh?

-No - Harry laughed - I mean your life outside work, you’re young and need to have fun too! Go out with friends, see someone…

James coughed at this comment, as Teddy smirked and Ginny came back not knowing what happened in the few minutes she were gone. 

-All right, James? - Ginny asked looking funny at James.

-Yeah - he managed to say controlling his breath again.

-My friends from school are all around the continent and I train with the ones from work.

-What about a lover? - Harry asked a little uncomfortable.

-What about it? - Teddy got his hair colour changing by now and James were terrified, divided from staring at it and looking away.

-Well, you never brought anyone here for us to meet - Ginny said - And Victorie doesn't count since you told us you don’t like girls.

Oh. Right. James now looked away feeling totally out of place. Teddy had come out to all family on one Christmas when James were on his last year at Hogwarts two years before and were a big thing as all news were around Weasleys. Everyone took it well, some stupid jokes for a while with Victorie being that bad as a girlfriend from some of the most clueless ones but nothing Teddy felt bad for.

James remember that night as it were two days before, after everyone went to sleep James heard Teddy sneaking out to the garden and went check on him. Teddy were holding a collar James were very familiar with: it were a chain with both Teddy’s father and mother’s rings. He were with a pensive face too, kind of sad if someone asked James.

-Do you think they would be okay with it or they would be disappointed? - Teddy asked back them no needing to look back to know James were there.

-Your father were a werewolf, everyone had stupid opinions on him all the time. And they loved you enough to literally die to give you a better future.

-What your saying is that they wouldn’t care?

-What I’m saying is that liking boys or girls are not what makes you Teddy. 

-So you don’t care too? - Teddy looked him deep in his eyes.

James only smiled and layed on Teddy’s shoulder watching the full moon in the sky for the next hours in silence. Back then the fact that Teddy were gay made something move inside James, something he couldn’t admit to himself yet at that time, but lately he couldn’t deny anymore.

-I don’t have time for dating right now - Teddy said as it were nothing - And when I occasionally go on a date, it isn’t important enough to let him meet the most important people in my life.

-Aw! You’re a sweetie! - Ginny squeezed Teddy’s hand - But don’t! You have to have some fun too, life is not just work, you know?!

-What about you, Jamie? - Teddy tried to change the focus - When will we meet some of your dates?

Harry and Ginny looked from Teddy to James and then to each other with a wild grin. James knew exactly what were coming from that mischievous look his parents had on their faces and had to hold himself from facepalm or roll his eyes. They had this exactly conversation two weeks before when James realized what was going on with himself and panicked a little. His parents came back home to find him staring at the living room wall like it had offended Ginny somehow and wanted to know if he were okay. Not thinking straight he let scape he were in love but holded on in time to keep the person’s identity a secret. But no peace since that.

-James is in love - Harry said to Teddy - but won’t tell us a thing.

-Jamie is in love? - Teddy repeated getting in the game.

James tried to block the sounds and the questions biting the inside of his cheeks to not say something that would ruin that moment, something he knew that couldn't scape the deepest parts of his mind while he were around other people. He believed that if he said a thing about it then it would be all screwed up for good. After all he shouldn’t be feeling like that and not for this person. Not at all. Were a horrible idea from what he could see. Totally platonic and hurtful.

-This is a lucky girl for sure! - Teddy said blinking one eye to James and that were all the younger could take.

-Fine, very fun, but I’ll go sleep, big training tomorrow and all. So good night to you all!

Not waiting for any answer, James got up, kissed his mother’s cheek and went to his room. He didn’t notice he were holding his breath until he closed his door behind him, sighing in relief. James couldn’t think about why that dinner were that bad for him downstairs beyond his parents gaze and Teddy’s gaze, but at the safety of his room all alone he could be honest to himself.

James had realized before leaving school that he were not like the other guys in his class because he actually felt attracted to men in a general way what could make him a gay dude. But he talked with Teddy enough that Christmas to know he couldn’t be gay, because as Teddy explained, gay dudes weren’t turned on by girls, no matter how pretty or hot they were and after what happened with his date for prom and some other fans of his quidditch team, James were very turned on by women too. 

He were really confused by it before knowing with a surprise that people were allowed to like both boys and girls, that there were lots of others like him and that it even had a name: James were bissexual.

Of course he knew he could tell his family, after all they took very well when Teddy did it and when Albus and Scorpius started to date last summer. But yet he couldn’t bring himself to say anything even to his brother or Teddy, specially Teddy. And then he started to be more aware of himself and his feelings around others and that’s when everything blow up. He noticed his reactions around Teddy and how much time they spent together and what they did in that time, he started to understand why he like so much to touch Teddy and to help him train and he were terrified.

Teddy were family, but not any family. He were on James’ life since James could remember and even before it, being one of the first persons to see James when he were born as everyone liked to remember. Teddy were his model when James were a toddler and his best friend since he became a teenage. James’ siblings treated Teddy as an older brother more than they did to James himself and James knew his whole family saw Teddy as one of the Potter’s kids. So James couldn’t feel attracted to Teddy, not his Teddy.

But on the other hand, James knew Teddy weren’t his brother, not by blood and they weren’t even raised as such exactly, since Teddy were raised for his grandmother and not Harry and Ginny. And well, it were Teddy. Teddy with his charming smile, kind eyes and sculpted body. Teddy that could light James world with one look and knew exactly what to do to make James feel better. Teddy that could have any boy he wished with just a smile. Teddy that never cried in front of anyone but leaned on James when needed strenght. Teddy that could be chosing his hair color at one second and doing funny faces to the youngest Weasleys at the next. Teddy that looked stupidly sexy while changing small things in his face. Teddy that were one of the best people James know and that could be so infuriating around full moon when his werewolf genes would be more in evidence.

James were frustrated at himself for that thoughts. And he couldn’t tell anyone, because usually he would go to Teddy for help, but he couldn’t exactly go and tell Teddy that his problem were he were in love with Teddy, could he? All James could see were his family being mad at him and Teddy never talking to him again and that he couldn’t do. James had to forget about that stupid crush and move on starting now. He really had to go to sleep so he got away from the door and went get ready to bed.

_____________________________________________________________

The next morning James got up before everyone else in the house, so he tried to not make sounds while getting ready for practice. He got a call at the end of his last year in Hogwarts to play for the national team but they didn’t got big games until the next year when the classifications for the World Cup would start. Which didn’t meant less work for the players though.

The routine were hard but it kept James mind away from distrubing thoughts. When they get to the club where the training happens they always had meetings to discuss new plays. Then everyone got to the gym with very specific exercises to do, all timed to not waste any time. The last thing they did were get on their brooms and do the plays they discussed earlier divided in two teams.

This usually takes all day, having a little pause in the middle of the training for all players have lunch together. Some of them always went home for that, usually the married ones. James stayed with the others, since Harry and Ginny would be at work too and couldn’t be at home, but that day someone had other plans for his lunch time.

After finishing his exercises in the gym, James took his time going to showers, liking it better when the others went out already and he could stay under the water for as long as he wanted no one making jokes about it. James took off his clothes putting them in his locker and grabbing a towel, not bothering being naked in a half public space. Adjusting the water temperature he made all his muscles relax under that warm embrace. 

Having the time to think, his mind throw him back to the night before, and all details he couldn’t analyse back then. Teddy looked really good in that tight jeans and red shirt, his hair in a deep blue falling just a little in his eyes in a bright blue matching his hair. James were used to see Teddy in blue before him getting to the aurors academy, but lately Teddy chosen to wear a brown hair similar to the one in some Remus Lupin pictures, more professional were what he said when asked about the choice

Either way he looked good and got a lot of sighs when passing the corridors of the Ministry. James bited his lower lip when remembered the smile Teddy always had in his face and then his mind went to more dangerous places. He remembered the times Teddy’s hands brushed on his own while getting the juice jar or the salt, the warmth it passed to him in less than a second. The smell of his perfume all around the room driving James dizzy. His mouth around the fork and the sound of pleasure he made when tasted a particularly good piece of food… how would he sound in other pleasurable situations? 

With a growl James noticed the reaction of his body to that impure thoughts and checking again if he were alone in the showers, he decided to give up to that desire for the first time. Maybe after that he could just take it out of his system and move on with his life.

James made himself comfortable under the water again, having one hand at the wall to support himself before starting to ran the other hand through his body. He imagined it were Teddy’s firm hand running through his chest, playing with his nipple just little bit, because they didn’t had time enough to use there when other body parts needed more attention. Then Teddy would take his hand down, would he be one to kiss a trail Jon James neck and shoulders or would he be bitten one, leaving his marks all around? Either option would make him shiver and moan low exactly as he did at the thought of it.

Then, finally, his hand would find James most needed place, gentle but firm hands, first exploring all his extension with his fingers just to hold it in a much more firm grip a few seconds later, making James turn his head down and hold a much louder moan. The moves of Teddy hands would go in that slow pace to take James to a limit. Maybe he would say some dirty words, promises on what he will do to James when they have some proper time to explore each others body in a more comfortable place.

Oh, that is something James would like to see, Teddy always polite saying such bad words, whispering it in his ears. Not being able to hold the sounds to himself anymore, James kept moving his hand and projecting dirty images of Teddy in his mind while moaning and groaning as an animal incapable of speaking. Oh no, not incapable of speaking, since he made one word get out of his lips like a prayer in the middle of all the chaos he were being reduced to. Teddy’s name came from him and he couldn’t help himself but to keep calling the other man in an almost desperate tone as his life lied in Teddy’s hands.

James’ fantasies were so strong that he could even feel Teddy’s presence behind him, his eyes glued at James in that shower. It somehow only made the sensations go to other level of pleasure and he came in his own hand whispering Teddy’s name for one last time. For a few seconds all James could do were lean on the wall and keep his breath. His mind going numb for a moment of relief.

-This is why you were acting weird last night?

James eyes opened in an instant at the sound of Teddy’s voice coming out of his mind. Oh no. He knew his imagination couldn’t be that good to feel his presence like he did, but he thought there were no way Teddy could come inside the showers. How wrong were him…

-James? -Teddy were serious and James didn’t need to look at him to know he were screwed.

-What are you doing here? - James asked with hoarse voice.

-Came to take you to lunch, to know what were going on. What is going on?

James shook his head refusing to turn around, knowing he would have to face all his fears if he looked at Teddy. He knew Teddy heard him and saw him, James didn’t want to turn around and see the disgust in his face.

-How did you got in here, Teddy? - James asked again.

-Your teammates let me in. - Teddy sighed - We need to talk, now.

-No we don’t - James answered.

-Look at me, Jay - Teddy asked calmly.

James felt his eyes getting warmer and full with tears he didn’t want to let go in front of Teddy, it was bad enough the way it were now, no need for tears to get it worst. He refused again to turn around and got silence as answer. After a few seconds James heard Teddy’s footsteps going away from him and finally let his tears out, wanting to disappear and never see him again, but knowing he couldn’t be away from Teddy for too long, it were physically painful.

James were still crying in silence a few minutes after, thinking Teddy were long gone when he felt hands in his shoulders. He recognized Teddy’s hands but the surprise made him turn around to check if he were really there. The first thing he noticed were the lack of clothes in Teddy’s body before search for his eyes completely confused.

-What are you doing? - James whispered, afraid to talk too loud.

-You wouldn’t look at me. You’re crying - Teddy frowned.

-I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Teddy - James sobbed closing his eyes.

Teddy letted him cry, but pulled him in his arms to a strong hug. Their bodies touching in an intimate way they never did before but at the moment it weren’t nothing but confort and reassurance. Teddy only wanted to let James know he weren’t going anywhere as long as James wanted Teddy around.

-Is okay - Teddy said after a while, completely wet by then - since when you know?

-That I like boys? - James asked before taking a step back to look him in the eyes winning back his courage - Or that I like you?

-Both - Teddy answered swallowing hard.

-I think when you came out, but only realized two weeks ago how much I like you.

-James - Teddy turned more serious - are you sure you like me? Isn’t it just some mistake because we’re close and I’m gay too? 

-No - James answered crossing his arms - I know what I feel and I fell for you. And I’m not gay - Teddy raised one eyebrow - I’m bissexual.

Teddy looked at James’ eyes while biting his own lips. The expectation and fear were palpable in the small space between the two of them. James felt exposed, waiting for a reaction that were taking an eternity to come. Teddy took a step in James direction closing the gap between them again but this time the look in his eyes were more hungry than before. It were when Teddy kissed James for the first time. It were messy, fast, full of hands around their backs, shoulders, hairs. It were much better than James fantasized about.

Soon enough they lost control and Teddy’s body were pressing James at the wall where James’ hand were before, the sound of running water, quick breaths and flesh against flesh echoing in the room. James hand were playing with Teddy’s hair while the other hand were travelling up and down at his back. Teddy’s arm were holding James by his waist to keep both closer, and his free hand went right to James thigh when it got up to roll at Teddy’s thigh, causing more friction at their cocks.

Teddy started to kiss James jaw to give him time to breath a little bit, but the taste of James skin were too intoxicating so he kept traveling his mouth through James neck and shoulders, giving little bites once in a while, discovering where James were more sensible. James on the other hand already noticed how much Teddy enjoyed his hand pushing his hair and the firm grip on Teddy’s butt. Moving his mouth to James ears, Teddy decided to confirm once again.

-We should stop - he said between kisses, bites and licks - too fast.

-No - James moaned - faster.

-James - Teddy tried again feeling James hands push his head to face James again.

-More - James were out of breath and looked like the most perfect creature to Teddy - I want more.

-Tell me when you feel like stopping - Teddy gave up.

They kissed again, this time savouring more of the other. James, deciding to not make Teddy give up, sure that it were a one time only opportunity, brought his hand down, closer to Teddy’s hard dick. Teddy growl and holded his hand for a second.

-Have you ever made out with other guy?

-Does it matter? - James asked defiantly.

-I’ll take it as a no - Teddy smirked before whispering hoarse at James ear - Just relax.

Feeling the shiver that ran through James body, Teddy made a trail of small kisses through James chest, getting as close to his dick as James’ hand were from Teddy’s. James looked down at Teddy, now on his knees, with wide eyes, he wasn’t sure about what Teddy wanted to do but that were not even close to what James imagined for the first time they did anything like this.

Taking advantage of James surprise, Teddy bited slightly James inner thighs, opening them a little more before using his hands on James’ dick. James reaction were enough to bring Teddy to the edge already, it were raw and deep, a sound that suddenly became Teddy’s favourite in the world. James never felt anything like that too. Of course none of them were teenage virgins but the whole situation, the person they were with, were too intense to compare to anything else they experienced.

Teddy smiled at James getting his mouth closer to do what James were wanting him to. Looking back to the task in hands, Teddy lost no time to take James inside his mouth, at first just a little part as tasting it, but with that wonderfull sound again coming from James he went deeper, eager to know what sound James would make when he found realief. And when James’ hand pushed Teddy’s hair right when he came a few moments after, Teddy felt proud of taking that heavenly sound out of that incredible man.

Holding James up while he recovered were the first time Teddy didn’t cared for not founding his own relief when with someone. Teddy kissed James lips with affection and so slowly it made his body shake. 

-This was… - James couldn’t find the words to describe his feelings.

-I know - Teddy smiled at him - you okay?

-Yeah - James moved a little feeling Teddy’s hard dick on his belly and getting his eyes wide - you didn’t…?

-Don’t worry about it - Teddy kissed his cheek.

-We still need to talk.

-We do. And have lunch too. I know a muggle place we can go if you want.

James smiled trying not to think it were about to be a really bad conversation. They both finished the shower, got dressed and went out in silence. Now that the sexual tension passed, other type of tension got between them, much worse than ever happened. They only talked after their orders were at their table in that tiny cafe Teddy guided James in.

-Teddy - James started not knowing exactly what to say.

-What you said, about liking me - Teddy tried to help with a direction - is that true?

-It is. I thought it were nothing, that would pass but then you smile and my insides go wide. And I know we can’t be together, that we’re family, that our family would be pissed and everyone probably will say it is wrong, but I can’t control my feelings.

-And you’re much younger than me. I saw you born quite literaly. You are a big quidditch star and can have anyone you want, someone younger and prettier and… - James snorted at this, as anyone could be better than Teddy - Everything is against us.

James that turned his head down in the middle of Teddy’s words, suddenly turned it up again to face him and look at his eyes - now in a beautiful brown. He knew   
Teddy and all his ways to not say something that he really wanted.

-There’s a but in there.

-Yes - Teddy smiled sadly - but I fell in love with you. - James’ heart raced in his chest faster than he though it were possible - And I already told myself all of this and even more, that you were into girls as much as I am sure I’m gay. But looks like you’re not. And we can’t stay away from each other.

-You - James needed to breath and start again, too nervous to sid the words at first - You fell in love with me?

-Actually I had a conversation with your father last night after you went to bed. About being in love with this special guy but being an impossible love. 

-And what did he said?

-He told me about when my parents got together. My father said he were too old, a werewolf and had nothing to give to a young witch. In the end they married and had me, they were happy till the end, considering the war of course. I don’t want to lose time being stubborn when I know I want you and you want me and we can use that time being happy together. Of course it won’t be easy and I can’t find the courage to face your parents too and tell them this, not yet, but if you want this, if you want to try, I’ll never leave you alone.

At this point the smile at James face were so big and bright it competed with the sun outside. He didn’t need to say a thing, only kiss Teddy as an answer for the question hidden in his last words. Yes, James wanted to face all that barriers as long as Teddy were with him.

The two of them didn’t knew what was next and in that moment nothing mattered but the taste of the other’s lips.


End file.
